This invention relates to improved portable bathing apparatus and stretcher assembly which, in combination, are particularly useful for the treatment and washing of patients exposed to toxic chemicals and radiation.
Portable bathing apparatus is available for use in hospitals and similar institutions. Typical of such apparatus is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,354 which is incorporated herewith by reference. The bathing apparatus depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,354 includes a table mounted on a dolly. A framework supports a flexible sheet on the table. The framework may be raised or lowered in order to form a vessel with the flexible sheet.
When a patient is to be bathed, the patient is positioned on the sheet on the table with the framework lowered. The framework and thus the flexible sheet is raised about the patient to define a vessel. The vessel is filled with water so that the patient may be cleansed. A drain at the bottom of the vessel may be used to drain the vessel after the patient is bathed so that the framework may then be lowered and the flexible sheet thus lowered. The bathed patient may finally be removed from the table or transported as necessary.
The described device is especially useful for a patient with water and soap bathing. However, there has remained a need to provide a system and apparatus for the cleaning of persons exposed to toxic chemicals and materials or external radiation. Such a device should preferably provide for immediate evacuation of all contaminated cleansing fluids to prevent the patient from being recontaminated due to an accumulation of the cleansing fluids that pass over the patient's body. Further, such a system should incorporate a stretcher to assist in patient movement. Such needs have led to the development of the present invention.